The Office of Communications and Special Initiatives (OCSI) plans, develops, analyzes, and coordinates selected activities within the Office of the Director, DCEG, including scientific narratives for planning and reporting documents as well as responses to programmatic inquiries from NIH, PHS, DHHS, Congress, other federal agencies, and the public. The Office develops and coordinates DCEG activities relevant to the NCI Board of Scientific Counselors and the National Cancer Advisory Board, serves as liaison to the OD, NCI concerning quadrennial site visit reviews of intramural investigators, and coordinates internal Division activities in preparation for site visits. OCSI is also responsible for directing and coordinating planning efforts for dissemination of research findings to NIH, PHS, DHHS, Congress, and the lay public as well as trans-NCI communications issues/activities related to special DCEG programs and/or initiatives. The Office serves as Division liaison to NCI Office of Media Relations and Office of Communications and Education;manages editorial content of and publishing requirements for the Division newsletter, Linkage;coordinates selected activities involving DCEG personnel promotion and tenure reviews;plans, initiates, develops, and coordinates scientific review activities by DCEG senior leadership;and provides direct support to the Director, DCEG. The Office of Education oversees training and career development for all DCEG scientific staff, including directing the development of new fellowship training opportunities, and evaluating policies and practices for training and education within the Division. The Division trains post-doctoral fellows, doctoral candidates, graduate and baccalaureate students, summer students, and interns. The Office of Education designs and implements ongoing educational programs for all scientific staff, including seminars and lectures.